


Torch and darkness

by draconicgames



Series: Reborntale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reborntale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicgames/pseuds/draconicgames
Summary: This is a reborntale fan fic that I did but it doesn't follow the original story. But it does follow the same story plot.





	1. Match

It was quiet and dark, then a bright light was floating above. I need to get there, but I looked down and saw only darkness. I asked myself was that not a good place? The light was warm and bringing and welcoming but cast a shadow down. I held my own word and moved toward it. 

 

I woke with a bright light beaming on my eyes sockets and it didn't hurt. I got up and looked around but the only thing I could remember was my name, Papyrus. I felt a cold grip on my back and turned to look only to see two golden wings. They were flat and feathered with darker orange closer to the top. The ones near the bottom were almost white but they were bigger.

 

I examined the wings and touched them only to find that the sensation of them moving reverberated up my spine. Mine, the wings are mine. I found a way to move the magic that held them together and try it out. They opened and closed and opened, it felt.. new but at the same time old, as if I had done this dance before. I took off from the ground only to glide on the subtle air waves. I landed on the ground but I sank just a bit farther. Underfoot was a thick layer of white puff. I didn’t know what it was, but my mind was dragged from it when I heard my name being called.

 

“Papyrus, Papyrus where are you?” The voice called again, this time louder so the thing that had said my name must not be far away. 

 

I rounded a corner only to find a short creature with a large hood covered in snow. He was about a head shorter then myself and he had just walked around the same corner. He then began to speed his pace to a red cloth I had seen when I woke up. He knelt beside it and began to shake as if he was cold, but he had no skin, just pitch white bone. He picked up the red cloth and dragged it as he walked. It hung limp in his hand, he then slipped it in his right pocket. He pulled out a small device out of his pocket and held it up to his head.

 

“Hey Alp, it’s Sans. I uhh hope I’m not to late but I need you to get everyone to safety. Ya it’s the human they got Pap, and I don’t want to see anyone else die. Yup ok on my way.” He finished, the large white balls in his eyes were gone only to be replaced by hollow dark sockets.

 

I followed him and he rounded the corner and headed over to a brightly lit house with a green circle on the door. He walked around to the other side and opened a side door only to walk in. He slowly sat on a chair on the inside and began reading a blueprint before turning to a covered machine in the back. He got up and walked over to it, he then uncovered the sheet and looked at the machine before coming back over to the desk. He picked up a map of the area and fed it to the machine through a small slot. The machine then started to buzz and a red dot appeared on a screen, sans then stepped into the machine and I followed close behind him.   
At this point I figured out that this Sans could not see me, so I kept my mouth shut. My wings were closed but keeping them closed was a lot harder then having them open. When The door to the machine opened we were in a whole new area. We rounded another corner and I was starting to hear some crying. Then through a cloud of dust we could see to small creatures, one with long hair and the other had short hair. 

 

“Hey now don’t cry, don’t cry.” Sans said to the small creatures. 

 

“You have your big sister, right.”

 

“Yea and she is the coolest.” The small one said.

 

“That's right, I used to have a younger brother, his name was Papyrus but he…” Sans said looking away as his voice trailed off.

 

So Sans is my older brother, is that why he was upset? 

 

“Ok you kids are going to come with me and I’m going to take you to a safe spot.” Sans said getting up and the kids followed. 

 

They moved forward and entered an area lit by lite glowing red liquid. 

 

“Ok you two are going to go to that lab and knock on the door, they will take you in and help.” Sans finished ushering the children over to the lab. 

 

He then decided it would be good if we went back to the machine. Got to it and he stepped inside to have it bring him to a golden room. He then walked over to the wall and slid down to sleep. I tried to wake him up but he couldn't see me.

 

“Sans wake up, you want to help others right.” I yelled at him and he opened his eyes.

 

“Pap? Is that you? He said tears swelling on the ridges of his eye sockets. 

 

“Yes it is me Sans you need to get up.” I yelled again but this time Sans was quiet. 

 

“Maybe it was just my imagination.” He said getting up and walking over to the middle of the hallway just as the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor.

 

A small child had walk in with there head down. They held a dusted knife and wore a large twisted smile. 

 

“That is a lot of Love kid, well this is why I never make promises.” Sans said to himself and the room went dark.


	2. Lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paps follows Sans everywhere.
> 
> (not good at this without giving somethings away)

The battle was going on and the kid was avoiding all my attacks witch isn't surprising they did do this route before and reset. But I just can’t keep thinking about hearing Paps voice. I wanted the fight to end but It got the best of me when I fell asleep, I used the magic in the room to sense the kids movements. When they started to move toward me, weapon drawn, I woke up and moved. But I didn’t expect the kid to move once more, and before I knew it, I was struck. Heh the one Hp brother and I was down in one shot.

 

***

 

Sans looked distant at the end of the fight when the human struck him. I ran in front of him as he bled and tried to comfort him. 

 

“Sans it’s ok I’m right here.” I said holding my arms for me to catch my brother as he fell.

 

“Heh Paps, I can finally see you.” He said as he hit the ground with a thud and vanished.

 

“Sans, Sans.” I yelled two a pile of white ash as I scoped some up.

 

The human turned their head backward and dropped there knife. They then went back down the corridor from where they came.

 

***

 

It was quiet and dark, then a bright light was floating above. I need to get there, but I looked down and saw only darkness. I asked myself was that not a good place? The light was warm and bringing and welcoming but cast a shadow down. This was nice no human, no genocide, just peace and dark. I felt myself moving downward, but I didn’t want it to stop, I just wanted to rest. So I did…

 

***

 

A being had appeared in front of me while I was holding Sans hoodie on the ground. It looked like Sans, but two horns started to jut out of his head and he yelled in pain. I wanted to help but what could I do. He grew two large wings and his tailbone fell down to the ground with a small spike on the end. His legs disoriented themselves and looked like an animal's legs, as well as his feet. He stumbled about and fell to the ground only to crawl on four legs. He turned his head and looked at me, before opening his wings and flying off.

 

I had to keep up with him, but He was already in the sky before I reached him. I was following him at a steady pace before something came from the sky and grabbed Sans as the two fell to the ground. I followed the pair and only saw Sans with his grey wings and bright green feathered wings. As soon as the pair hit the ground the one with green wings pinned Sans underneath them. 

 

“No don’t hurt him.” I yelled as I landed a little way off from them.

 

“Why shouldn't I, it’s a demon. And who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do.” The one with green wings said, not turning to look at me.

 

“I am Papyrus and this was a creature before he was a demon.” I said not knowing the difference. 

 

“And why shouldn’t I cut his horns off and hang them on my wall after I stab him in the eye sockets with them.” They said holding up Sans’s small head and grabbing a horn.

 

“Well that wouldn’t be very nice for one, and two I heard that when I was a creature I was his brother.” I said remembering the word Sasn used.

 

“You are brothers with a demon?!” They asked in astonishment. 

 

They then turned to looked at me with one yellow eye. Sans started squirming under the weight of the person.

 

“What is your name demon.” They asked as they lowered Sans’s head and he coughed.

 

“M- My name i- is Sans.” Sans stuttered as he turned to look at his attacker.

 

“Heh a demon that stutters and doesn't hiss. Your weird.” The person said letting Sans up enough so he could pull his hood over his horns and head.

 

“And who are you?” I asked as the person got up and walked over to me.

 

“I am Undyne. Head of the angel guard. We serve king Asriel to eliminate them.” she said pointing her finger at Sans, who was still getting up. 

 

“What is so bad about him?” I asked still confused and she just looked at Sans.

 

“They kill us, if they aren't dead we can never be safe.” She said as she walked over to him and lifted him up by the hood. 

 

Sans looked down and kept his gaze on Undyne.  
“Well I see no reason for you to hurt him, he hasn’t done anything wrong.” I said walking over to him and took him like I was carrying a baby.

 

I wasn’t sure if he was ok with this but a soon as I held him he started purring. We both looked at him and his eyes were closed, rubbing against my wings. I looked at her and she just smiled. 

 

“Where was he reborn?” She asked poking Sans in the head.

 

“I don’t know what it is called but everything was gold and bright.” I said thinking back to the gold corridor Sans died in. It wasn’t a happy thought.

 

“So a church, that could be why he is so docile, and not hostile like an other demon.” she said her smile brightening.

 

“Maybe when I take you back to new home, we could bring him back with us.” She said patting his head.

 

“Well ya I’m not leaving him on his own.” I said covering his tail as it flicked up and down in happiness.

 

“Ok well let's go then.” Undyne said as she lifted into the air and I followed her, holding Sans in my arms, his purring had slowed and now he was asleep.

 

I followed her for a little while until we reached a castle where creatures and angel zoomed about. We entered through a door taller then me. I had tucked Sans tail under his shirt to hide it but it just kept coming out. His wings where another problem they are grey with a tinge of light blue but completely different from an angel's wings. 

 

Once we saw other angels they seemed worried but they probably saw Sans in my arms. Who was still purring as he slept, he was so similar to a cat, or other creature.

 

We entered a dimly lit room and Undyne keeled in front of a large thrown. 

 

“Why have you brought a demon here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so when I started this fic, I thought ok not all demons need to be bad. So since Sans was reborn in a church then he would be docile and not hostile like other demons. And I just liked the idea of floof demon Sans.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the angel kingdom.

A small goat creature was sitting down and glaring at us with upset eyes that went right to Sans. Sans on the other hand had woken up and was looking right back at him with blank eye sockets. 

 

“Why have you brought him here?” The goat demanded again his gaze turning to Undyne.

 

“The angel says when he was mortal, this demon was his brother. On top of that the demon is docile and not hostile.” Undyne said ushering me to drop Sans, who in turn didn’t want to move.

 

When I put him down he just stood there, and closed his eyes.

 

“What is your name demo-?” He didn’t finish his sentence before Sans fell over and started sleeping.

 

It wasn’t the same kind of nap he was taking when he was in my arms. It was unsettling and he didn’t purr like he did before.

 

“Hey I am talking to you demon don-!” Once more he couldn’t find the words before Sans spoke up.

 

“I am a demon yes, but I just like Papyrus no one else ok, and I’m Sans, Sans the skelademon.” He said getting up and winking at the goat boy.

 

“Was that a play on words?” I asked and he looked at me with a wide grin.

 

“But Papyrus belongs with us not some, Skelademon.” He said trying to be strict but couldn’t help smiling.

 

“I don’t think you get it…”

 

HE IS MINE

 

He was looking at the goat with hollow eye sockets and the grin was replaced with an insane smile. His blue tinted wings were now red tinted but some blue was still visible. The goat boy now had a tinge of blank in his eyes as Sans turned and flew into my arms. Once he was resting up against my wings he began to purr loudly. At the sound, the goat kid looked a little happier but worried at the same time. 

 

“If you wish to stay here Papyrus they you and your… brother can stay but don’t be surprised if of angels avoid you.” He said coming over here and pat Sans’s head, who in turn just purred louder. 

 

“I understand but I have a few questions! One what is your name? Two where do we go? And three what is a brother?” I asked my gaze sliding from the goat to Sans.

 

“I am Asriel, and when we are done Undyne will show you the dorms. As for the last one, a brother is someone close to you, but closer to you then others. Most of the time by blood, but I had a sister that was not blood related.” He finished answering all my questions with one go.

 

“Now Undyne will show you where you will stay.” He said patting my back and going to a room behind his throne.

 

“Thank you Asriel, for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just liked the idea of Asriel being in here just because and how he can relate to Sans and Papyrus.


	4. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the bad part :( sorry (Not >:)

It was late when Undyne brought us to the dorms. Other angels couldn't stop looking at me or Papy, it made me feel… angry. Undyne said to stay here we have to join the daily rituals witch I was fine with and Papyrus seem eager to join in angel activities. I just wanted to sleep and think this over even with all the sleep I got in Pap’s arms. His feathers were soft and lulled me into it. 

 

“Ok Sans get some sleep we don’t want to miss tomorrow.” Papyrus said laying his head on a pillow. 

 

“Ok, ok you don’t need to worry about me, I’m so good at sleeping I can do it with my eyes closed.” I joked around and he turned his head to look at me with a big smile.

 

“What do you think of Undyne and Asriel?” He asked looking back up at the ceiling.

 

“Well Undyne is SPEARited and Asriel is As real as it gets.” I joked and he just bursted out laughing. 

 

We both fell asleep nicely that night and woke with a bang on the door. 

 

“Who? Who’s there?” Pap yelled at the door.

 

“Its Undyne, open up bonehead.” She said and I got up and opened the door.

 

She looked at me and pat me on the head.

 

“What the hell, pal.” I said biting her hand before she could move it.

 

“Hey I thought you liked that, PAL!” He said as she kicked me in the knee cap.

 

“Don’t call my bro a bonehead, buddy.” I said feeling anger swell in my soul.

 

We left that morning and followed Undyne to a room filled with angels. As we both sat down I could hear whispers from the others.

 

“What is a demon doing here?”

 

“Won’t he kill us.”

 

But one stood out to me. One I just couldn’t understand. 

 

“Won’t he be killed when we start?” 

 

I thought about that question in my head but we were starting so I had to start.

 

“Today we gather to welcome a new angel and his… brother? Please rise and tell us your names.” The one said leading the whole meeting. 

 

“I am Papyrus.” Papy said as he rose to his feet and put his hand over his heart.

 

“I am Sans…” I said as quiet as I could not wanting attention.

 

“Say it loud so the lord may hear it, roar it to the skies.” They said again and Papyrus just yelled louder.

 

“My name is Sa-!” My breath was cut short when a sharp pain rippled through my chest.

 

I stood tall and proud in front of the angels and said my name, the pain getting worse.

 

“Good let's begin, the angels are a powerful creature, and I am proud to be one.” They said everyone repeated it, but when It was my turn, I couldn’t do it.

 

The pain in my chest was growing over the rest of my body.

 

***

 

I saw that Sans wasn’t chanting the same as everyone else and he was breathing heavily. We started to move to the next chant and Sans gave one final lurch before running out of the room, trailed with redish-blue blood.

 

Something was not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok just another idea demons don't belong in churches, sorry to brake that late.


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We like I said demons don't belong with angels.

I was running out of the room with my hand covering my mouth as blood dripped through my bones. Damn it why today on the first day. I hid around a corner just as Papyrus passed me and I started wiping the blood away. I didn’t want to leave Papyrus but I didn’t belong here, so I went for a walk.

 

“What are you up to Sans?” A voice asked behind me. I slowly turned around and there he was, Asriel. 

 

“I just can’t do the whole ceremony thing. It well, hurts physically.” I said wiping away the leftover blood.

 

“Well then why don’t you come with me. I could show you what you can do.” Asriel said holding out a hand.

 

It was inviting but when I touched it, a burning sensation crawled up my arm. But it didn’t hurt, it felt good. He pushed upward with his white wings and I did the same with my grey ones. 

 

“So where are we going?” I asked Asriel as we headed off toward a dark area in the underground. 

 

“A mortal village known as Snowdin. Where you and Papyrus grew up.” He said smiling. 

 

“How do you know that? That this is where we grew up.” I asked not wanting to know the answer I was going to get.

 

“I’ve watched you and your family for a long time almost to long to count.” He said as we landed in the center of the town.

 

“Stalker.” I stated and he just looked at me with a blank stare.

 

“But first I want to show you what we do as angels. First we go up to a mortal and give them a ‘Push’ and It makes them happy.” 

 

“Ok so I just walk up to a mortal and touch them.” I said as I went over to a mortal and tapped them on the shoulder. 

 

They started crying and I panicked.

 

“Oh sorry it’s ok, I didn’t mean to do that, Oh my god what is going on?” I said trying to help them but they just got angry.  
“Here I got this.” Asriel said walking over to the mortal and confronting them. 

 

“Lets just move to a new topic.” He said as we walked away.

 

We walked for a little bit before coming to a stop at a creature, that looked like me. Asriel got upset and pinned the creature down.

 

“What is your business here Demon?” Asriel demanded as a sword materialized in his hand as was just over the demon’s neck.

 

“Nothing for you scum, why have you taken a demon, Huh just for fun, does he know your just going to kill him too.” The demon hissed in Asriel’s face as I backed off from the two of them.

 

As I turned to run a shill cut through the air and I ran faster. I knew the angel area was not safe for me. And if they intend to kill me then I can’t stay with them.

 

I need to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought considering the time Asriel died he must have watched the mortals most of there lives. Stalker.


	6. Cast a final glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here a new friend comes onto the playing field, but not nicely. For a short chapter this took way two long, writers block. I'm trying to get out a chapter a day.

I looked back from where I came as the scream reverberated around the underground. Asriel just killed another demon, I could tell because the negative energy surrounding him was gone. So what’s to stop him from doing the same to me. I was not safe around angels if all of them meant to kill me. 

 

I was walking around the general area before I heard a loud thud behind me. 

 

“There do you think your going demon scum.” It said, but I didn’t turn around. Great an angel just happen to find me and is now going to kill me.

 

I slowly turned around to see a creature who wasn’t much taller then me.

 

“HA HA HA, GOT YOU!” They said wrapping an arm around my neck and squeezing hard. 

 

It was another demon with yellowish grey wings and a yellow demonic tail. There horns were bigger then mine, but I just disregarded it.

 

“Ha you should have seen your face, oh wait you can’t!” They joked rudely letting me go.

 

“Um hi to you too.” I said as I backed off a little bit so they couldn’t grab me again.

 

“Nice to meet you new guy I’m Alpys.” She announced as she stretched out a clawed hand.

 

“Hi, I’m Sans.” I said shaking her hand.

 

She took my hand and tossed me over her head. As I hit the ground I heard a crack and my elbow hurt.

 

“HA HA HA I GOT YOU AGAIN!” She said laughing as she walked around in circles.

 

“Come on new guy, I’m taking to home.” She said as she walked away, not looking to see if I was ok. 

 

I got up but the strain on my arm was killing me now. Is this how demons meet each other, by slamming one another in two the ground. 

 

I looked behind me to see the empty underground, and one thought rushed into my head like a tidal wave. 

 

I’m not coming back, am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see Not the nicest creatures demons are, except Sans. Just so you just know I am probably the first one to make a floof demon Sans and a strict angel Papyrus.


	7. Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the fallen angel.
> 
> And READ THE NOTES

I searched everywhere for sans but I could not find him. I started to head out of the castle when Asriel came through the door. He was somber and upset, and above all Sans wasn’t with him. 

 

“Asriel, where’s Sans? Why isn't he with you?” I asked as we walked back to the throne room. 

 

“He ran away while I was confronting another demon.” He said sitting down.

 

That’s it. I have to look for him. So I left the room and headed over to large door. It opened as I pulled on the golden handle, A swift breeze gusting over my skull. 

 

“A ground storms coming, not good.” Asriel said before I left the building. 

 

Sans must have left long ago, I could no longer sense him. I started off through the underground, and began my search at the large waterfall cutting through the cliff. I heard a soft song playing and rounded another corner to see a statue playing a song in the room. A girl who looked like an angel sat in front of the statue singing a song. They looked like an angel but they had a demon tail and horns, there wings were feathered white-ish blue.

 

“The altitude of your decision  
the one you made long ago.   
It holds you to your word   
and it won't let you go.”

 

They sang quite beautifully to the tune of the statue. They were holding an echo flower, and it slowly repeated what it heard. 

 

“All I've ever wanted   
was to hear your voice  
but I played by the rules  
and said it's your choice”

 

They kept the tune and I sat down to listen to the whole song as she sang. I knew the chorus was coming up, because the tone of her voice changed.

 

“If you could see   
I'm no different  
I'm you could see  
I'm still me.”  
“We would play   
in the garden  
far from here  
and stay there.”

 

“In our dreams.”

 

It was a lovely song, but they stopped when they heard me sit down.

 

“Who’s there?” They asked as they turned around, there eyes blazing a deep red. They looked childlike in many ways, but it was unusual to see a creature with red eyes, even monsters.

 

“It’s ok, I mean no harm to you, I only heard your song and it sounded nice. I wanted to hear all of it, not just bits and pieces.” I said only being honest with them. 

 

They smiled and laughed, there eyes filled up with tears. I don’t know now whether they wear crying or laughing.

 

“No one has been this nice to me in so long, you probably know, considering I am a fallen angel. The last time someone was this nice to me was when I was alive. But I didn’t have a nice life. Oh sorry I’m Chara. If you your wondering it’s spelled Chara but it’s said Care-a.” Chara said as they brushed the tears away and smiled.

 

“Oh, I’m Papyrus, nice to meet you. Hey I know I just met you but I could use some help.” I asked them as they got up and walked over to me.

 

“With what, I can help any way I can.” They said sitting on my lap and staring at me. They looked just about as young as a six year old.

 

“I’m looking for my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I base my characters personality of pieces of my own, so Sans's hostility to protect Papyrus. Pap's caring nature, and Chara's sadness.
> 
> Ok on another note if you look at my tumbler page http://wolfkid717.tumblr.com/ I am doing an ask blog with Floof demon sans, Wats (Not yet released) and myself, witch means asked me anything and myself or one of the others will answer. And yes Wats from Wildtale will be coming out in the up coming week. the asks can be about myself or my characters as well as any questions base of my fan fics or Au's.


	8. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and papyrus go looking for the floof and knowledge is dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok SOOOOO sorry for the long wait. My brain was like "You are starting a fan fic, HAHAHA, well now guess what, you have writers block". It doesn't help that School has been pilling up on me, today was my first break. And over the holiday I will be doing more of everything, like Wanderers (Check that out) And Wildtale And a new one multi realm. Ok so enjoy.

“So what does your brother look like?” Chara asked, we had both started down the path away from the waterfall. 

 

“He’s a well, he’s a demon.” I said cautiously not know how they would react to that fact.

 

“A demon? Are you serious?” They said stopping in there tracks and looking at me.

 

“Well who are you to talk, you, your half demon and half angel.” I said as they continued walking. 

 

“Fair enough, what kind of demon is he?” they asked, we were just entering a new room.

 

“Wait there is more then one kind of demon? What other kinds are there?” I asked halving expecting them to joke saying there is only one kind.

 

“Yes, A demon can be reborn based on three attributes. Hatred, depression, and pain. Depending on how much is in each mortal when they died. If a mortal has a lot more Hate then the other two, they will be reborn a lot more violent then the others. There is a violent demon, an unstable demon, and an insane demon. But there has never been a mix of these three kinds.” She finished as I thought about Sans.

 

“Well my brother was, as you say upset about me dieing, and he didn’t die naturally, he was murdered. Adding to those facts he really wanted the human dead. But the only time he was ever violent was when he was protecting me.” I said remembering when Sans lashed out at Asriel and Undyne.

 

“He must be one of the very little that remember a little bit about their mortal life. That is very, very rare to be able to do that. But I have to tell you something and promise me you won’t be mad.” They said walking in front of me and stopped.

 

“It’s ok little fallen angel. I would never be mad at you, for any reason.” I said waiting to hear what they had to say.

 

“I made some mistakes in my mortal life, and my life as a fallen angel. And I wish I could fix the mistakes I made… go back and redo it. But I can’t and I wish I could. What I’m saying is I helped kill you and your brother, and Everyone. I just want to help Asriel get to the surface and release the monsters, but that was a mistake that killed both of us. Then this human fell down and I followed them. They told me that It was ok to kill everyone, they said it was just a game, and we can go back and fix it when we finish. They promised me this was how the game works… they lied. And now everyone is dead, and it’s all my fault.” They said as they started crying and fell to their knees. They cried as I fought an inner battle with myself.

 

FORGIVE 

DO NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok there will be two separate chapters, and you chose the ending for this (make it more interesting) were you can chose to forgive and forget (The nicer path) Or you can not forgive (The more gruesome and unhappy ending) coming out soon. Ya and sorry for the short chapter.


	9. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not start with the good side of the story.

“I forgive you Chara but I’m not sure everyone else will, in the meantime let's find my brother.” I said as they got up and smiled.

 

“I’m really sorry Papyrus, I’ll make it up to you.” They said skipping up the walkway.

 

“No need, what is done is done and can be forgotten. Where do you think the demons live?” I asked as I lifted then up and placed then on my shoulders.

 

“Somewhere dark, cold and well, just all in all not nice.” They said pointing to a cliff side where a cave lay up the wall.

 

“There… Ok guess we have to go there. Can you fly?” I asked as I bent down to let them down. 

 

“I can fly but we have to be careful. Demons would do anything to get their claws on an angel.” They said flying up, and I followed.

 

We walked in the cave, to find pitch dark aroa surrounding us with every step. A laugh came from somewhere inside the cave as we walked deeper and lights moved, seeming to follow us. 

 

“Who dares come to the cave of demons.” A voice bellowed and echoed around the cave.

 

“I am looking for someone.” I said standing tall and hitting my head to the cave roof.

 

“Kit, light!” The voice bellowed again, but not to us.

 

“y-yes sir.” a voice quivered and I recognized it instantly.

 

Sans!

 

A dim glow then began to close around us and I saw him, in a cage holding out his hands with a blue flame in the middle. He was cuffed and his wings torn and moved in places that didn’t look right to me. His eye sockets hollow and upset. He was covered in scrapes and cuts. He was crouching down low because the cage was too small.

 

“That is who I’m looking for.” I said pointing to Sans in the cage as he sank lower.

 

“What me pet, and only natural light source. HA ha, and you want me to give it back. Would you bet your wings on it, ha ha ha.” The demon laughed grabbing me by one of my orange wings.

“Come on Sans, break out of there. I know you can.” I said as the light went out and was replaced by screams.

 

“Run.” Something said grabbing me and we sprinted out of the cave.

 

Once we were out I gasped to see Sans holding me by the arm.

 

“No one will hurt my little brother and get away with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad demons, no grabbing the wings.


	10. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all choices have consequences, even mercy and forgiveness

We were walking back to the place Asriel wanted to show me. This Character knew a lot and I wanted in on there info. They had said some stuff about timelines, but that doesn't bother me. I was just wondering how much they knew about us, about everything.

 

“Hey um, Chara can I tell Sans?” Papyrus whispered to Chara, obviously trying to hide it from me.

 

“Tell me what Papyrus.” I said spinning around to face them and Papyrus flinched.

 

“Absolutely nothing brother.” He said shaking.

 

“Nothing? Ok then.” I said continuing to walk down the path.

 

I could hear him relax behind me and Chara was still silent.

 

“Hey Papyrus.”

 

“Ekk.” Was the response

 

“I have to tell you something.” I said looking at the ground.

 

“What is it brother?” He asked walking up to me and leaning down to reach my level of hight.

 

“You are really bad at lying. Now what is it you want to tell me.” I said grabbing his scarf.

 

“Um Chara told me before we found you, some information you might want to know.” He said and he looked at Chara, who in turn buried their head in their shirt.

 

“Oh really, So Chara right that's your name. Well I’m Sans, Sans the skelademon, and if you don’t tell me right now exactly what you told Papyrus, you are going to have a bad time.” I said using my blue magic to bring them over to me.

 

“I-I.” They fumbled out the words and the rest I zone out. 

 

There were some I picked up on, “Help” “Kill” and “Everyone”. The rest of there words were hollow and insincere.

 

Then there breath was cut short, and short shallow gasps escaped there mouth as they groped for air. I was holding them by their throat now, and was clenching it down hard.  
“Sans, That’s enough. Let them go, the past is behind us.” Papyrus said but everything was blocked out to a point where I could only hear their gasps and the tightening of my grip.

 

“I’ll make you pay for what you did.”

 

“Ha Ha.”

 

Y O U R G O I N G T O H A V E A B A D T I M E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh cleft hanger. Remember what I said about demons being violent.


	11. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is the last chapter of this arc. witch means A new book. But I still had to make the bad option the next book may take longer to make. but that will only change a few things. Just a warning MAJOR GORE AND INSANITY. Enjoy.

“What am I doing, this thing, is a kid. I can’t kill kids.” I thought a my grip loosened.

 

“But they helped to kill Everyone.” A darker thought seeped into my mind. 

 

“What about papyrus, their to new to this gruesome world to see their own brother kill a child, I would regret many things if I killed them… Now.” I thought once more before letting my hand drop and the kid fall.

 

I stuck my hand in my pocket to see the child look up at me with regretful eyes.

 

“That’s right kid. You get to live… for now, but I will get my revenge.” I thought allowing that darker thought to come through.

 

“Are you ok Chara.” Papyrus asked leaning down to help them up.

 

I summoned by bones to stop him from going near them. It formed a cage around them.

 

“Sans let me help them up onto their feet.” Papyrus shouted at me.

 

“I don’t want you going near them, and if you take one more step, they die.” I said as the bones got closer to the kid.

 

“But you forgave them right, just like me..” He asked and I responded immediately.

 

“I didn’t forgive them, I just chose not to kill them.” I said and we continued walking.

 

I felt something dark up ahead. Not demon, Mortal. But they were in distress and they were not good. 

 

We rounded a few corners to see a small child. They were about Chara’s hight. They were laughing but not the good kind. They held a knife up in the air and brought it down on their arm, causing it to slip through the skin. Their laughter increased at the sight of their own blood and I checked their Hp.

 

50/98

 

This kid took the knife in the same arm and slid it across their leg as blood poured out of the leaking gouge. 

 

“Heh heh heh, I see you. Everyone I ever once cared for is dead, and I’m happy. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alpys Medaton, Sans, Asgore, and Flowey. And since Chara didn’t come and punish me for my sins I had time to kill everyone in hiding” They said as they ran the knife though their throat and their Hp dropped massively. 

 

25/98

 

They kept laughing until it was at zero. And then an option came up.

 

R E S E T

 

C O N T I N U E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New start new book.


	12. warning

the next book is out it is called Lighter side, so go ahead, for those who don't know


End file.
